halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horror Nights Nightmares
Horror Nights Nightmares was one of the seven haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. It was themed towards every original Horror Nights icon that existed at that time, featuring Jack, The Caretaker, The Director, and even Eddie. It was located in Soundstage 44 (also known as The Herc and Xena Building). History and Location For their 2004 event, Universal decided to build a haunted house celebrating their past original icons, including Jack the Clown, The Caretaker, The Director, and even the unused icon Eddie Schmidt. Each icon would get their own room and setting based on their character. The house would be located in Soundstage 44, a building previously used for holding a Hercules show. This would be the first of many haunted houses celebrating the past of Halloween Horror Nights. The house would end up being the only haunted house located in Soundstage 44, partly due to the buildings demolition to make way for the Transfromers attraction. Description Come face to face with your worse HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTMARES... The Director, The Caretaker, Eddie, and Jack are all waiting to take you on a little stroll down Memory Lane. Spend a little quality time "behind-the-scenes" with your favorite icon of Halloween Horror Nights past - they're waiting for you on the very sets that made them infamous...up close, and this time it's personal. Website On the Halloween Horror Nights XIV Website in the patient records, it shows film reals that are clickable. If you click on them, you can hear The Director saying "Death is an art form and ends with someone screaming". There is also a bag in which if you click on it you can hear The Caretaker saying "Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo, Catch a body by the toe, If he hollers cut him low, Eeniee, Meenie, Miney, Mo". The Caretaker laughs and the recording stops. There was also a bottle of chainsaw oil in which if you click on it Eddie would say "I See You" as he revs up his chainsaw. Finally, there was a Jack in the Box that, if you click on it, plays the Jack in the Box theme. After it ends, you could hear Jack start to laugh. Walkthrough Pointofevil.com TVs in the queue display interviews with cast and crew of Halloween Horror Nights events. Inside, a plain, carpeted hallway takes visitors past walls of Halloween Horror Nights memorobilia (mainly in the form of posters). No one really stops to take a close look, though. The excitement really begins as we enter The Director's portion of the house. A simple hallway leads us into a large theater room. The hallway, lined with doors, includes the most overused scare at this year's event. In the center of the theater guests see fallen chairs and part of the theater ceiling decoration that has collapsed. The path leads around the outer edges of this room (and past theater patrons who stare ominously at guests). Near the front of the theater, the Director himself stands observing the projection of his latest movie on the screen (look closely behind the transparent white screen and you can see the bathtub used in Halloween Horror Nights 13 commercials. Moving on, another doorway takes guests through a dark hall and onto the set of the Director's newest film. One of those "umbrella-like" lighting contraptions flashes violently like a strobe light as the director peers around amid movie props. His "actors" sit around on the set, covered in blood, and shivering in fear. A bizarre, intense scene! From here, a plain hallway lined with chicken wire fencing leads visitors on to the scenes of our next big icon:Jack first greets guests in his photo booth room. You know those corny photo booth boxes that line malls and carnivals? This scene is full of them! They're all closed off with colorful curtains, and a clown hides in almost every one. These clowns are not afraid to get right in your face for some scares. Next, we enter a larger scene cluttered with carnival prizes and set pieces. Huge dolls, a jack-in-the-box, stuffed animals, and other horrifyingly huge props form a winding path through this dark, glowing room. Clowns jump around these set pieces, and the entire scene has the look of a haunted carnival out of a cartoon. Leaving the madness of Jack behind, we proceed to a more dreary group of scenes (arguably the best in the house): Enter a room dimly lit by clouded blue windows and dull fluorescent lights. Tables of tools line the walls. Shelves hold jars and other disgusting containers. The Caretaker stands behind these shelves to the right, but look out on the left! A staircase in the floor holds one of the Caretaker's assistants. He rams his shovel against the metal posts on the stairs. Loud! Frightening! Further inside the labs we find disgusting beds. On these beds lie even more disgusting bodies - those waiting for the Caretaker's skillful hands, or those already mutilated. These blackened corpses distract guests as still living bodies jump out from behind the bed curtains (a much more satisfying scare than the similar scene in Hellgate). Guests then leave the Caretaker behind in his moonlit rooms of bodily fluids and grime to visit a most mysterious creature: Eddie's portion of the house is least detailed and most frightening (unless the sounds of a dozen chainsaws soothe you). The first scene features Eddie himself in front of a wall of skulls (his victims). It's a very convincing lair glowing pinkish-red with hateful color. Turning left out of this dirty room, poor visitors venture into a wide hallway whose walls are made of wooden planks. Spaces between the boards reveal more of Eddie's chainsaw team reaching for guest on both sides. A strobe light from behind the boards completes the scene. Finally, in a stunning conclusion, guests enter a foggy room of hanging, bloody bed sheets. Take one guess at what sort of monsters hide in this room. Guests make their way through the sheets, being attacked by chainsaws all the way. A short hall ends the house, but be careful...a few stragglers with chainsaws wait out in the so-called "safe area" of the street for one final scare! ioacentral.com (archive) HORROR NIGHTS NIGHTMARES- Outside, there is a large screen showing scenes from the Art of the Scare DVD. The screen also shows commercials from previous years, of Jack, Eddie, the Director, and the Caretaker. You enter the building, and see sketches and production notes for many haunted mazes from previous years. You enter a dark hallway. A staff member says Don t dally, the Director is waiting for you . You enter a dimly lit movie theater, in which the song You Oughta Be in Pictures is playing. Movie theater guests are scattered throughout the theater, and have blood on their faces. They also look pretty angry. One of them slams a folding chair on the floor. A girl with blood on her face jumps out at you from behind curtains on your left. Other movie theater guests swing on ropes, and run at you as you exit the theater. You then enter a short hallway with chicken wire mesh covering the walls. An infestation display is there, with a rotting head inside a glass cage. You then enter the room where the Director himself is working on a new production. There s an electric chair on your right, and a victim reaches for you. The Director approaches you from the right. He makes his famous hand symbol , showing only his eye, and acts like he s filming you. As you try to escape, he says Don t be so camera shy . You then exit the production area, and enter a small hallway. Next, you enter an area with carnival photo booths on both sides. You hear carnival music, and demented looking versions of Jack the clown jump out at you from the photo booths. They stare at you, and block your path for just a moment, causing you to panic. You then escape into a short hallway. Next, you enter a toy room where a few Jack the Clowns are hidden among the toys. One of them, is behind a large stuffed animal, and he pushes it at you. There is a Jack the Clown on a platform to your left, and he reaches at you. Then, a Jack the Clown who is on your right, and who is standing as still as a statue, suddenly jumps at you, and starts to follow you into the hallway. You then enter a dimly lit hospital area. The Caretaker s victims are here, as well as the Caretaker himself. The victims reach for you, and one of them appears to have lost an arm to the Caretaker s maniacal experiments. The Caretaker himself tries to stop you from leaving the room. You then enter another creepy room, where a dead body lurches at you. You are now in a graveyard. The Caretaker is on your right, and a victim of his is on your left. The victim gets close to you, and makes a really weird, chilling sound. The Caretaker shoots you with strong bursts of air as you try to escape. Next, you enter a room where human skulls and skins are all over the wall. Eddie is there, revving his chainsaw, and you here the sounds of dozens of other chainsaws as you walk through this room. Next, you enter a long hallway which is mostly boarded up on both sides. Eddie s gang, who all have chainsaws, as well as insane looks on their faces, reach for you through openings between boards, and poke their chainsaws through. Strobes are blinking heavily in this portion of the maze. You then walk through the final part of the maze, where you push through hanging, bloody bed sheets, and you can barely see where you are going. A couple of Eddie s henchman are hiding among the sheets, to make your escape more difficult. Finally, you exit the maze, only to be chased by two more of Eddie s maniacal chainsaw henchmen. Pictures HNNW.png|The website page for Horror Nights Nightmares. HNN Paper.jpg|A paper that appeared on the Horror Nights Nightmares website page. Horror Nights Nightmares Entranc.JPG|Image from the now defunct, hauntzone.net. HNN Screen.JPG|Image from the now defunct, hauntzone.net. Horror Nights Nightmares Screen.jpg|A screen that appeared outside of the entrance of Horror Nights Nightmares. Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Trivia * This is the only house ever featured in Soundstage 44. * The helmet from Infestation can be seen in The Director's portion. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Icon Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando